BlueEyed
by freakyredhead
Summary: Mom found someone new, now dad to? Life as a witch who blogs.


By Freakyredhead, aka Madison Merritt

So, we are going to play a little game called guess whose daughter I am? I have curly brown hair, I'm a bookworm and I have icy blue eyes. My mom is Hermione Jane Granger my 'father' Ronald Wesley. Well the second name kind of strange right, I think so too. I live with my mom and "dad" and little sister. My name is Jennifer Narrcissa Granger Malfoy, not Wesley, Granger Malfoy. Unlike my kid sister who has curly red hair and brown eyes and her name is Molly Rebecca Wesley. I like playing games, I get it from my real father, yes; I already know who he is. I get to go to his house on weekends and holidays, I have come to believe that my parents were in this weird love triangle, my 'dad' that I am forced to call him so. Never says a word to me and I don't say a word to him, after all he is not my real dad. My other dad I call dad and have since I was born, we have so much fun together, we talk about mom and him when they were young they dated and were really in love, until I turned 5, then they remained friends, but split-up. My mom started dating Ron when I was 11 when I started at Hogwarts. Now it's the summer of before my seventh year, my half sister is five and gets all of the attention around here. I can't wait for school, see all of my friends, oh and did I mention there are no more houses at Hogwarts, McGonagall decided to integrate everyone my 1st year. My dorm is my mom's old dorm. I love it she used to hid stuff under the floor boards. I have found so many love letters it is not even funny. My roommates are Lily Potter (best friend), Ginny Wesley (best-friend) and Winifred Longbottom (best-friend). Well all have so much fun together, it's great! They all think my mom's love life is hilarious and we just have a blast. So, there you have it my life so far!

"Jen your dad is here to pick you up", mom calls from downstairs. I finish up my recent blog on , unplug my laptop, put it away, grab my duffle bag and head out for a weekend of fun with my dad hurray!!!

"Jenny where are you going?" asks my little sis as I'm headed out the door I see my dad in his car there's also a figure in the passenger seat must be someone from work, I think to myself.

"With Uncle Draco," that's what my mom has decided Molly should call him, "I'm going to spend the week with him all be back next Saturday for your birthday party okay"

"Okay bye Jen-Jen"

"Bye" grunted Ron. While Mom gave me a hug and told me "be safe" her normal goodbye ever since she found out I went snowboarding that once, it wasn't even that big of a mountain. Okay maybe it kind of was.

I leave out the front door, mom spying as always. Walk to the trunk dad is back there.

"Hey, kido how is everything?"

"It's good, got my letter, I'm captain of the qu-"

"Wait, I want you to met someone," as he say this a tall stringy dirty blonde woman walks from behind him.

"Hello, I'm Sadie; your dad has told me so much about you, on the soccer team and the top of your class to." This Sadie came up to me and gave me a big hug " Oh, sorry I'm just so excited to met you here, hun get the trunk open."

Dad did as he was told as soon I knew it we were at his house and at the dinner table, yes the table, we normally eat in front of the TV. I don't know if I could take much more of this. Just as I thought that Sadie got up and went to go to the bathroom.

"Jen"

I just sat there in awe

"Jenny, say something what's wrong"

"She thinks I play soccer."

"Well, yes"

"She thinks I go to a bording school"

"Well Hogwarts is sorta a bording school"

"She is from 'upstate' New York"

"Yes I met her on my trip, what's with you Jenny"

"Dad she has no idea, half of your life, my life, you have told her nothing about anything!"

"Jen, Its not a big deal,-"

"Yes it is you work for the Ministry of MAGICAL mayhem, not the House of Lords! She doesn't even know what really happened with Gran-"

"Jen, Jenny, its okay, I know I should have told you earlier" he spoke in is quiet voice, trying to help, he knew that I still remembered what happened with my grandparents. He went over to my seat and said, "So tomorrow what do you want to do, us three together okay, and try I plan to tell her this week okay."

"Okay, we could…I don't know what Muggles do?" we bursted out in laughter. Sadie walked into the dinning room again.

"So, what's all this laughing about?"

"Oh I was just telling dad about something at school, my friend Lily is crazy" I recovered quickly.

"does she go to school with you"

"yes, she is my best friend and boy crazy" I told Sadie all of us talked and laughed for the rest of the night. Even Sadie and I made plans and are going to some spa tomorrow I don't know. Maybe it will be fun, I wouldn't know.

All night week talked, it was refreshing I could see how my dad liked her and he might be falling for her, I could see it, it was happening. She could not break his heart I thought, there was to much heartbreak this summer, can not have anymore. For my fellow wizard blogsters what is my next option, he loves her, my dad loves someone. I'm totally happen for them, it just I have never seen him like this, it's kind of driving my crazy and sorta cute in a way. This is me Blue Eyed Granger, signing off.

Just then as I was closing my computer *Bing*

Coolmuggleborn7: Hey Jen.

What is he doing online and messaging me he was the one who needed "a break" ya right, wanted to go hit on some girls in France while I was stuck here. Exactly.

Coolmuggleborn7: I know you're online, can't get away from the blog.

Your so smart right, and I'm not right, he thinks he's all that, stupid Mark, god, can't he just get a life.

Coolmuggleborn7: Jenny, babe, seriously you are just going to stare at the screen while I send you messages.

Thinks he can call me babe well fine. I try to reach for the sign off key then another one, isn't he supposed to be out doing something else. Besides bugging me.

Coolmuggleborn7: Jen, please message me back, I spent all day trying to get up the courage to talk to you again, I tried calling but it didn't work and was trying to say, Jenny, sweetie, I'm sorry, no joking no games I am leaving tomorrow I be back Monday do you want to go to Diagon ally with me, please message back. And if you don't I will just keep on sending messages until forever.

Coolmuggleborn7: Jen

It went on like this for at least two hours and the I shut off my computer I tried to block him but my connection here is slow. I hate that boy, why can't he just leave me be he made it clear he didn't want to see me again. Seeing him kissing her at the going away dance, him saying he was sorry, over and over. That's all I her out of that boy, why do I still let him control my emotions, he just knows to much about me, crap and that I am not home and at my dad's shit!!!! Maybe he won't come by maybe he won't do anything stupid. I went to sleep hoping the next day wouldn't turn out so bad.

Chapter 2

"Oh sorry" Sadie said as I bumped into her in the hallway, "You are up early for someone on vacation."

"I'm a early morning and late night person," I said causally as I walked with my laptop to the dinning room table, Sadie fallowed.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked as sipping her coffee, I wasn't really paying attention I was trying to debate on turning on my IM, but I had to tell Lilly what happened.

"Not really, couldn't get to sleep, what about you?" I asked trying not to diluted to much information about myself.

"Good, are you going to have breakfast or stare at your laptop all morning." She tried to joke, it was funny but Mark had already put me in a bad mood.

"Well, ya, I'm just trying to debate opening my computer," she looked at me strangely trying to see if I would say more, "my ex," I coutinued. " was IM-ing me last night and it just made me mad."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked barley looking over the newspaper, muggle that is ours doesn't get here until later.

"Maybe later." I said opening and turning on my labtop.

"Well here is some cereal," she said "it's chocolate."

This is going to work out just fine, she wasn't too pushy, I think she would like knowing about the magical world, it would be good for her, and my dad. While the screen loaded I had a boal of ceral, chocolate cereal is not half-bad.

"How are my two lovely ladies?" Dad said smiling with glee, as he walked over he kissed me on the head, I think I mummbered something about Mark is a loser. Dad just knoded and then went to go sit next to Sadie.

"Sorry, girls, I have to run, some mayhap has happened at work." He said

"Dad, what?" I was going to be with Sadie all day, I could have stood an hour, but maybe it won't be so bad.

"I'll be home to pick you up for dinner, and Jen behave, oh you are inviting the girls over tonight so you won't be alone." He said, he never leaves me alone anymore, ever since what happened to grandma and grandpa.

"Yes, they will be her just as you two are leaving for your date." I said with a big smile on my face I had just shuffled though all of Marks messages, all about "baby" this and "baby" that.

"See you tonight, hun." Sadie said as the door closed, "Does he do that a lot when you're here, I mean leave for work?"

"Sometimes he has to go in, but I normally go with him, now" I said trying to encourage that everthing was fine.

"So tell me more about, yourself, I want to know, everything, boys, favorites, tell me." She smiled a big smile, she wouldn't know everything not until tonight, and he was going to tell her then.

"Well, I don't know, I like to blog, and play" I didn't want to say it but " soccer, there really nothing more, I'm just me."

"just me, ya, you are pretty smart too, right, I know I am a little overbearing-" I cut her off.

"It's okay, It's better than being ignored, at my mom's that all it is, when I go to my cosins, it's the curse of the Malfoy blue eyes." I said the last part dramaticly.

"What?" she looked puzzled.

" My eyes, My dad's, My grandpa's, and so on and so forth," I pointed at my eyes.

"Oh, so you think they ingnore you because you aren't blood to any of them."

"Exactly" I said even thought there is a little bit more, called the Malfoy/Wesley feud. All of the kids are fine with me its just the adults expecally Uncle Harry, I thought to my self we just sat there for a while.

*Bing*

Lilythe2nd: Hey Girl are we still coming to your house tonight?

Blue_eyedgranger: Yes of coruse I have to tell you about what Mark did last knight

Lilythe2nd: Do Tell

The rest of the day Sadie and I carried on causal conversations, her about the States and my about school and what not, I gave in and told her the whole Mark story. We got our nails and hair done. We walked around London for a bit then headed home. I helped her get ready for her and dad's date, finally no more of this lie, she is going to love being apart of this family. At seven they left and the girls walked in.

"Hey Girly," lily's usual hello, "so where is the ugglema?" Lily looked around the mannor.

"You just missed them, hey Ginny, hey Wendy." I gave them all a big hug.

"So, you like her or don't like her?" Lily asked as we walked to the living room with the giant screen T.V. to watch some movies. Popcorn was already out and the soda, I love magic.

"I don't know she's kinda in your face about a bunch of stuff, he plans to tell her about magic, and what happened to grandma and grandpa," I looked down it was I was standing exactly where they found me.

*flashback*

There was a lound nosie from down stairs sounding like someone hit the floor. I woke up and went down stairs to see what was going on.

"Jenny, go back upstairs," grandpa said he was crouching over looked like he had been hit.

"Pa, what's goin-" a shot of red light came at me I pulled out my wand but I was to late some one had shot a curse at me and when it hit me I knew what it was, Curcio.

"Now, Now look it's a little half-breed," said Belitrix, " Now you are going to tell me were your daddy is or the pain won't go away."

I managed to say, "NEVER" I knew what she was here for, to force my dad back into the Death Eaters, he had left when my mom and him had me.

"Too Bad for you," I could see Grandma come behind her and hit her with a curse of her own.

"Leave her out of this Belitrix, leave our home, we payed you all to say out of our lives, stay out or I will break the contract and tell them where he is hiding!" Grandma was brave, strong, so sure of her self, her sister, didn't here a word and shot the Killing Curse at her. Then she shot cruico at my grandfather, until he passed out. The last thing I heard was Mad-Eye and Harry running in they eventually caught Belitrix, she received the dementors kiss.

I woke up after a week in St. Mongo's.

"Jenny, Jen, she's walking up!" It was Mark who said that "Hey, Jen, nice to be back right."

"Hey Jenny," Lily spoke softly, "Your Mom is outside with your dad, the healers say you will make a full recovery, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine Lils, do you know where my grandpa is?"

"Jen, you should talk to your parents about that-"

"they are outside arguing I'd rather here it from you or Mark" She looked at him and the were silent for ten minuets then Mark spoke.

"He didn't make it Jen, the healers said there was to much damage, they tried they did there best, I'm so sorry, but I'm so glad you are okay, I don't know what I would have done."

*end Flashback*

"Jen, you don't have to talk about it, it's okay," Lily said, she knew more than any of them what my grandparents ment to me.

" It's okay, it's just still so new to me, it only happened two summers ago, but enough of me being a party pooper lets watch something funny.

We all feel asleep, on the couch after the beginning of Across the Universe. I dreamt of my grandma, about how she saved me, about how my grandpa told me to go upstairs. About that face, on Belitrix, I woke up to the sound of the door opening.

"lumos" I spoke in a soft whisper as the my wand showed a bright light on the end of it, "Who's there, I'm armed." I spoke in a lound voice.

"Jenny, It's just me" my dad turned around after locking the door.

"Where's Sadie?"

" She dumped me, I didn't even get to tell her about magic, she said that there was someone eles back in the states," he looked a little sad.

"Well, girls will come and go dad, but we will always have each other." I gave him a big hug and smiled. He started to laugh, I went back to the living room opened up my laptop, I couldn't go back to sleep after a dream like that.

Hey all, don't forget to get you school supplies early. Remember last year, they ran out of owls. Calling all seventh years!!!! Start thinking up pranks and sending them in!

Also, I'm having my end of summer party, the week before September 1st, all are invited, bring video games. It's at the Manor as always!

Coolmuggleborn7: Am I invited?

Coolmuggleborn7: you know what happened last time you didn't message me back.

Coolmuggleborn7: Jenny, please!

Blue_eyedgranger: What?

Coolmuggleborn7: Jenny!!!

Blue_eyedgranger: yeah what is it Mark?

Coolmuggleborn7: will I be aloud to go?

Blue_eyedgranger: sure, I have to go bye.

Great now I have to deal with him at my party, oh well. We all wake-up the next moring the girls leave and now I'm alone with my dad great!


End file.
